This invention relates to a composition which is a mixture of a silicone polymer and a silicon polymer which is useful as a cosmetic raw material because of its water dispersibility.
The use of silicones as cosmetic raw materials is well documented as are their benefits. One hindrance to the use of silicones in person care products for application to the skin and hair is their limited solubility in water and other polar media frequently encountered in the cosmetic market. One solution has been to incorporate silicones by means of sometimes complex emulsion techniques which often require expensive equipment and high shear. Thus, a need exists for water dispersible silicones and silicones which have increased water solubility and water compatibility.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,982 issued Jul. 11, 1989, there is disclosed a three component system including a silicone polymer, a silicone copolymer, and a quaternary ammonium compound, which is taught to be useful as a conditioner in fabric care applications.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been unexpectedly discovered that when only the silicon polymer and the silicon copolymer are combined together, that the two components form homogeneous mixtures which can be further diluted with water to form shelf stable products without emulsification. This benefit increases the value of the silicones as cosmetic raw materials.